Gone
by DeJeCtEd-DrEaMeR
Summary: what would happen if you were at fault for someone's death, what if your the one who caused all of this, what if you started off big and then everything you ever earned just ended up being....gone. Zutara


**Okay, okay, okay this is like really sad so it helps if you listen to Avril lavigne- slipped away while reading this it makes things more dramtic! okay do as I say, ask yourself what if katara couldn't save zuko the day they faced Azula? **

**stupid frenchie'z**

**love ya,**

**killer256**

She stepped into the icy cold, gentle waters, feeling the touch of her element. Her light blue dress carelessly falling into it, swaying with the current. The cold touch of water to her hands made her shiver, she usually felt like her element was home, but when he left her it betrayed her. Just the thought of going in, made her jump back out. She didn't trust her instincts anymore, she never spoke anymore, and after the war, she never got out anymore. She left Aang, and Toph to fend for themselfs, not caring what would happen to them. She left Sokka as well, something she never thought she'd be able to do. Alone in the world, no one to help her cope, no one to tell her she was going to be ok, all because she left everyone who did. She left, becuase she was not going to live with the regret of having to be in the palace, without him there.  
She couldn't stand the thought of it trying to welcome her, the calm moving waves begging her to come back. She scoffed her head to the side, the tears slowly streaming down the eyes that were a beat bright red. Her true eyes of blue never shined anymore, her perfect smile, never to be shown again. "I-I can't" she whispered harshly, and kept on walking, her eyes slammed shut to match her stubborness. Katara never bathed, she never ate, she never slept, she never spoke, and she would never waterbend even if her life depended on it! but last time, she didn't waterbend to save her life, she used it to destroy another, without even knowing. '_Things will never change Katara' _The words were only a slight whisper in the wind.

'_And netheir will people' his force told her harshly,_ _'don't say that! you've changed, you've changed alot, Zuko don't give up on me!you know there's more to life then this!' Katara shook his body, her glowing hand sticking to his wound. He was able to lift his hand, placing it on the back of her neck. His golden eyes narrowed, and is facial exspression turned, full of hurt. 'Indeed there is, but I know and you know that I won't be able to see that.' He brushed the tears from her eyes with his other hand, while leaning in closer to her. 'You'll move on Katara, just like the wind, but you'll be as calm as the waters, I know you Katara, you'll hold up on your own, you'll be able to keep moving, but you'll keep me in your memory, right?' he questioned, the tears in his eyes, dry from wasteless hours of healing. The Agni Kai areana, was dark and dimm even for the human eye. The beautiful bliss of the Twilight, gone, the safest time of the day tainted, and no longer safe. 'Zuko I- your not-' 'Right?' he interupted her. Tears of loss slid down the deep color of her skin in the breaking darkness. A fake smile spread on his lips in an attempt to make her do the same. 'Right' she vowed, sobbing in the act. He leaned in closer, and locked his lips with hers. She didn't pull away, or didn't resist, she held the back of his neck, making the kiss forcefull. More filthy tears, skid across her soft ckeeks, and she releases the kiss. 'I love you, but I have to go' he whispered to her, wincing and slowly closing his eyes. 'NO! NO don't leave me!' she shook him harder, but he just closed his eyes. 'Thank you...Katara' he told her, as he let go of her. She slowly placed him on to the cold touch of the bloody areana. 'I love you too...Zuko' she closed her eyes. 'I think I'm the one who should be thanking you' she chocked out. She placed her head on his cold dead chest, and let her sobb it out of her. All you could here in the darkness was the silence and the equite booming of Azula's laughter._


End file.
